


The Musketeer

by StarSeekerSara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think I'm funny, M/M, Old work, akafuri - Freeform, akashi has babyface, at least I think it's funny, kouki has a mustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSeekerSara/pseuds/StarSeekerSara
Summary: Seijuro is away on a 'business thing' and Kouki neglects his growing facial hair, much to the surprise of his beloved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote thing less than a year ago because it got stuck in my head. I've never posted a thing on here and my sister has encouraged me to start. You can expect more old attempts at humor in the future, since that's all I can actually write.
> 
> Maybe it will make at least one person laugh and that's enough for me.

As the Skype call rang, Kouki thought about how excited he was to see his boyfriend, even if it was just on a screen. He’d been gone for some business thing for over a week now and Kouki was missing him terribly. 

After forever, the call was finally answered and Sei popped onto the screen.

“Sei!” Kouki resisted the urge to hug the screen.

“Kouki,” Sei said with a smile. 

For a while, the two just looked at each other, when all of a sudden Sei asked, “Wait, Kouki, what is that?..”

“Huh?”

Sei was silent for a moment, squinting into the computer. “Kouki, could you possibly turn the other lamp on? It’s a tad dim on your side.”

“Oh? Um, sure.” Kouki said, getting up to put on the lamp closest to him. He guessed one lamp wasn’t enough. Then, he went back to his chair in front of the laptop. “Is that better?” He smiled.

For what felt like a whole year, Sei just looked at him, eyes slightly widened in a… shocked expression? Why was he shocked?

“Um, Sei, are you-“

“Kouki, what is that on your face?” Sei asked far too calmly for someone who looked about possessed five seconds ago.

Huh? Was there something on Kouki’s face? Oh god, did he have food all over it? Or worse??? Kouki touched his face quickly to make sure. As he did so, he didn’t feel anything weird. His confusion must have showed, because his boyfriend said. “Kouki, why do you look like a musketeer?”

For a second Kouki thought Sei was hallucinating. But then he remembered and touched his face again. He hadn’t shaved in a week!

He ALSO remembered that a certain gorgeous someone had almost zero ability to grow facial hair. 

“Oh? Well, do you find musketeers attractive? Also, are you possibly jelly?” He said, smugness oozing out all over the place.

Only Kouki would be able to tell, but a baby blush bloomed on Sei’s face. He simply replied, “Yes.”

“Hey, yes to which question??” Now Kouki needed to know. 

“Hmm, I guess you’ll never know.” Sei said, revenge smugness all over his face. 

“Whaaaaaaaa? Noooo! C’mon!” Kouki had never not shaved in front of his boyfriend before, partially because he knew he couldn’t grow anything beyond fuzz. So cute! He really, really needed to know whether he looked attractive or just stupid. “You gotta tell me! How about this, if you tell me which question you’re answering I promise I won’t shave the day you come back.” That would be interesting. 

Sei looked contemplative for a few seconds before answering, “As I have not seen Musketeers beyond a few glimpses on television and literature, I cannot fairly judge their attractiveness. However, if you so chose to become one, the answer to the first question would most definitely be yes. Earlier, I was answering the second question, as I seem to suffer from a condition dubbed ‘baby face.’”

Kouki wasn’t sure whether to laugh or ‘awww’ so he did both as the same time. Sei narrowed his eyes in pretend wrath. 

“You know I still love you right? Whether you suffer from baby face or not,” Kouki said.

“And I love you, whether you look like a Musketeer or not,” Sei replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Kouki was about ready to burst from excitement. His beloved would finally be back today! Two weeks away was just way too long. He was so wired that he kept bouncing around with the door open so he wouldn’t miss the car pulling up.

FINALLY after forty minutes of waiting the stupid thing arrived. Kouki did his best not to squeal like some dolphin.

“Sei!” Kouki ran over and hugged the said person as soon as he deemed him close enough to the door.

“Mmm, Kouki,” his boyfriend purred, basically. 

Then he pulled back, started for a moment, and reached his hands up to pet Kouki’s face. Kouki stood frozen, watching carefully for a positive or negative reaction. At least the petting felt nice, even through the hair. It was just a tad tickly too. 

Then, Sei leaned forward and kissed him. And pulled back almost immediately with the most ADORABLE scrunchy face Kouki had seen in his entire life. 

Laughing, he asked, “Oh, is it scratchy?”

As a reply, Sei composed his face and tried again. This time, the kiss deepened and lasted an entire three seconds longer than the last before, again, he pulled back with that puppy-demeaning scrunched up face.

“You’re adorable!” Kouki exclaimed.

“And you’re itchy,” Sei replied, his I-just-ate-a-lemon face morphing into a gentle smile. Kouki pulled him inside, grabbing his suitcase on the way. “Well,” Sei added, “I guess if I can’t kiss your face I’ll just have to kiss you everywhere else.”

Upon hearing that comment, Kouki dropped the suitcase, nearly committing murder on the cat and might possibly have made that dolphin noise he was avoiding…

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Akashi's babyface.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
